How To Save a Life
by Power of the Pen12
Summary: Years after their first meeting, Minerva Paradizo lost everything. Desperate, she kidnaps an innocent elf and plans to sell her to regain her fortune. Artemis invites her over to change her cold ways.


**Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through**

The doorbell echoed through Fowl Manor, making Artemis Fowl II jump in his chair. She was early.

He smoothed his Armani suit, running a hand through his raven black hair. After stopping to pour tea into identical cups, Artemis answered the door. His hand trembled on the doorknob, wondering what he would find on the other side of the wood.

**Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
You begin to wonder why you came**

Minerva Paradizo stood before him, her long blonde hair curled and shining. This was not the Minerva Artemis remembered; she was taller, prettier in many ways, but colder. Her choice of outfit was a gray, knee length skirt and a very formal shirt to match. Blood red lipstick made her slightly pouting lips look very ominous. Her eyes were examining Artemis, emotionless. She looked like a human computer, drinking in every piece of information.

"Minerva, always a pleasure," Artemis said warmly, leading her inside.

"Likewise," Minerva said, sounding bored. Her eyes raked the room, a slight sneer on her lips. Artemis swallowed.

**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitter descend  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life**

"I think we both know why you are here," Artemis said casually, taking his seat at the long table. Minerva sat as well.

"Actually, Fowl, you were not very specific over the phone," she drawled. "I am a busy girl, as you well know. Get on with it."

Artemis felt a pang of sadness at Minerva's robotic tone. What had she become? "Minerva, you have to let her go. I know there is much to be gained, but selling another creature is inhumane."

"I lost everything when Papa died," Minerva responded, her emotionless eyes suddenly aflame with anger. "I need this, Fowl. Your friend means nothing to me. All I see when I look at her is fame and fortune. She is my ticket to glory."

"How can you speak like this?" Artemis said, forcing his voice to stay steady. "That girl saved your life. How can you sell hers?"

**Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence**

Minerva sighed. "I'm sorry if she is important to you, Artemis, but I have no choice. I have lost my family and all of my money. If she was human…"

"You wouldn't be selling her!" Artemis completed, anger accidentally slipping into his voice. "And how can you speak about her as though she is an object? Minerva, just because Holly is a different species does not mean it is right to sell her for personal gain!"

"Holly's her name?" Minerva said carelessly. "She wouldn't tell me. Of course, she's in no state to speak anyway. Besides, what is so wrong with selling her? Usually, if someone finds a new species, it is celebrated! This girl- Holly- will not die, I assure you that. Whoever buys her will probably just run a few tests on her."

**Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God he hears you  
And pray to God he hears you**

"Minerva, please, listen!" Artemis snapped. "It is not right for humans to hurt other creatures just to expand our own knowledge. Fairies are a far more intelligent species; if anything, they should be testing on us. But, no; they have learned all they know about us by watching us. They are not dogs; they are like us in almost every way."

Minerva looked sadly at Artemis from across the table, sipping her tea. "What happened to you, Artemis? You used to be like me. I heard from a reliable source that you once captured this fairy for selfish purposes."

"I was different then!" Artemis said, taken aback. "Who told you…. Never mind. When I was young and immature, yes, I was like you. But then I grew up, Minerva. I realized my mistakes and I became a changed man, and now Holly is one of my best friends."

**As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed**

"You're calling me immature?" Minerva said, her voice clipped and powerful. "Oh, please! I have never been more mature in my life. I've made my decision, Artemis. There is nothing you can say to stop me. Your little friend will be in a laboratory by morning, if I'm lucky."

"I think I can do something to stop you," Artemis said, his voice wavering. "I can give you a choice."

Minerva cocked an eyebrow. "A choice? Elaborate. And hurry, Fowl; I'm on a tight schedule."

**He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came**

"I'll give you two choices," Artemis said, his mismatched eyes meeting Minerva's gaze with difficulty. "Just pick one, and I'll never bother you again."

Minerva nodded, twirling a curl of blonde hair idly.

"Your first choice is to sell Holly," Artemis said, staring deep into Minerva's eyes. What was she thinking? "You will expose a species, ruining their lifestyle, and hurt- perhaps even kill- one of my closest friends. Your heart will become cold, your mind will become closed, and you will have made a dangerous enemy- myself."

Minerva stopped twirling her hair. "Artemis, why are you doing this to me?" she asked, her eyes showing true emotion for the first time.

"Your second choice," Artemis said, ignoring Minerva. "is to free Holly. You may be poor, but you will leave this shell of a girl that you have become behind, and once again become the smart, kind girl I fell in love with."

Minerva seemed to lose her horribly icy aura. Her tea cup slipped from her hand, cracking on the floor. Both ignored it.

**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitter descend  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life**

Artemis rose from his chair, striding over to Minerva.

"Artemis, I need this deal…" Minerva began, but Artemis cut her off, kneeling by her side.

"Who is this girl?" Artemis whispered, brushing a lock of hair from Minerva's face. "For she's surely not the sweet Minerva Paradizo. I know she'd never sink so low as to sell another being for personal gain."

Minerva shifted uncomfortably. "Artemis, I've changed. Please, just accept it. I'm not the same girl I was a year ago. I was forced to take over my family's business, and failed miserably. I'd do anything to get back on top."

"Anything? Even sell my best friend? You're dooming her, Minerva. Her species will reject her," Artemis said, gripping Minerva's hand. The digits twitched slightly, then pulled away.

"I don't know," Minerva whispered. "I just don't know anymore."

"Make a choice," Artemis said quietly. Minerva shook her head, shaking slightly.

Artemis took Minerva's face in his hands, wiping her tears away with a thumb. Their eyes met; Minerva's eyes seemed to be coated with a sheet of ice. But as their gaze became more intense, the ice seemed to melt away.

Artemis leaned forward, kissing Minerva's blood red lips. Her hands found his shoulder blades, his hands became lost in her hair.

They broke apart, the memories of their rocky, competitive relationship swirling round their heads. Minerva rose from her chair, smoothing her gray skirt.

"I'm sorry, Artemis," she whispered. "But this is who I am now. I promise you the elf will not die."

Artemis watched the blonde girl walk out his door, her head bent. A single tear rolled down his face. He had given her a choice; she had made a decision.

**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitter descend  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life**

Artemis walked swiftly to his room, pulling a suitcase from a shelf. Inside the case was all his supplies needed to break into a highly secure home. Minerva may be poor, but she hadn't lost her house quite yet.

Artemis slipped quietly from Fowl Manor, sliding into his father's helicopter. Breaking into Minerva's house would make it official; the two were enemies.

But Artemis could not let Minerva sell Holly and reveal the fairies, and Minerva knew that too. She would be waiting for him, he knew it. The confrontation would be painful but necessary.

Artemis touched his lips. When he pulled back his hand, his fingers were coated with Minerva's lipstick. Artemis quickly wiped the makeup off his digits, feeling a twinge of sadness. He had lost her. Perhaps if he was better at communicating, he could have saved her from herself. But, no. Minerva Paradizo was lost. If only he had known how to save a life.


End file.
